


Mornings at the Mill

by saucey02



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucey02/pseuds/saucey02
Summary: Short story of Robert and Aaron's first morning at the Mill after Robert moves in.





	Mornings at the Mill

**Author's Note:**

> First Aaron and Robert story. Very short. Couldn't get the idea out of my head.

Robert could hear the shower running a few feet away. He contemplated for a minute in joining Aaron, but then he heard the water shut off. He grumbled to himself and pulled his pillow closer. He could see hear Aaron messing around the drawers, and the suddenly felt a piece of clothing hit him.

"Oi!" 

"Get up were running late," Aaron watched him as he sat up against the headboard. Robert shirtless in the morning was a sight that Aaron would never get tired of seeing.

"I could think of better ways of being woken up in the morning," Robert smiled as he tossed the jumper back to Aaron.

Aaron smirked as he put the jumper on, towel still wrapped around his waist. He walked to Robert leaning down to kiss him lingering his lips along his chin, "I bet, but were running late,"

Robert captured Aaron's lips before he could pull away and Aaron leaned forward falling onto the bed. Robert's hands working their way to his towel, but Aaron pulled away and smiled, "Later yea, when we have more proper time," he winked, kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm holding you to that," Robert said as Aaron walked back into the bathroom. Robert smiled at his surroundings, he was back home. He did not even realize Aaron had come back into the room.

"Robert…Robert, Rob!" Aaron repeated looking at his husband with a smirk, "What planet are you on right now?"

"Planet Happiness?"

"Sap,"

Before Robert could respond there was a knock on the door, "Are you both decent!!"

Both men rolled their eyes and laughed, "Yes," Aaron responded. 

Liv swung the door open landing eyes on Robert who was still in bed, "You're not wearing a shirt," she complained pointing at Robert, "You call that decent,"

"Yes," Aaron deadpanned.

Robert blushed, Aaron smiled, and Liv made a vom noise, "Excuse me, I'm still here."

"What do you need," Aaron finally said, "We can leave in 5,"

Ignoring her brother, she turned back to Robert, "I need help with my maths tonight," she ordered mostly.

"Please," Aaron trying to remind her of manners. Liv turned to Robert expectantly like a please wasn't event needed, "You're on probation," she said with a smirk before leaving their bedroom.

"She's going to milk that isn't she," Robert said with fondness in his voice.

"Definitely," 

And Robert was perfectly okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
